left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Spitter
23:20, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Crossy the Coward I guessed they would have a projectile attack zombie. From the looks of it I am guessing that it cuases damage when a survivor is spat on or if you stand in it. I will bet you the recharge time will not be that long, maybe ten seconds. As for standing in it that be great for corner campainging. Imagine you have no charger and there snug in some closest or toliet, or just a simple fence. Spit this one them and first they take damage then they have a choice. Move or sit there like some dumb poo (explitive luangage) and die. It seems Vavle is really concered about cornering. I guess it's from all the complients. ON another note, notice that they are useing the weapons from the first game. Maybe it will work like chooseing which weapon set you want and there will probaly be multible choices or it could be a differnt set per campaing. :I believe the Spitter is an attempt to stop cornering more, if another Infected distracts the Survivors, the Spitter can come in and make them leave the corner, Valve said it's on their check list to remove every possible way to make the Survivors unstoppable fighters. Hopefully the next Special Infected would be more a fun-type like The Hunter. (I'm not saying the Spitter is not fun, it's just more a support type like the Boomer.) Zikkun 23:26, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I compleatly agree man. Knowing Valve's game Tema Frotress they will probaly add more support classes. Not counting the Tank since he only appaers once in a while or the Witch as she can't be controlled you have Three pinners (Hunter, Smoker, Charger) with the Charger serving a greater purpose of spilting up Survivors. Then you have the non-pinning supporters (Boomer, Spitter) Since there is still two more toe reveal and possibly a third (highly doubt that). So to keep it semi-blance they would need one more pinner and one more non-pinning support. Crossy the Coward 23:40, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Crossy the Coward Question Why is the Spitter not on the playable Infected template anymore? It's been confirmed by Valve that Spitters will be playable. Has anyone noticed that the spitter has pigtails and pink shoes? Creepy.......-ill97 kind of unrealistic who wears pink high heels. Oh man this is one messed up zombie how can her neck be so long? Where do you think Valve got the inspiration for this infected? 03:45, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Soon, they'll, maybe, add even more l4d's and add more special infected, more then likely, so how will they even it out between the survivors since there's only 4????Thatonel4d90210 03:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Has anyone noticed an invisible spitter when you exit a survival or mutation map. You would just be screwing around outside the map the randomly super spit would eat up most of your health. Please just the thought of me probably being the only one who knows about it drives me crazy. :I think it was mentioned somewhere long ago that this was put into the game as a mechanic to prevent players using clipping or geometrical exploits to gain any unfair advantage against other players. So due to its nature noclipping would set it off rather easily since being anywhere outside the map's boundaries would be considered exploitation. SteveZombie (talk) 23:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) How would you call the Spitter if you were Valve? I'm sure some of us noticed that the name is a little off, not that I mean that it's weird or uncool, it just doesn't fit the rest of the Special Infected (...excluding the Charger): *The Tank smashes - they didn't call it the smasher *The Boomer vomits - They didn't call it The Vomiter. *The Smoker grabs Survivors - They didn't call it The Grabber. (No offense, I understand why. xD) *The Hunter pounces - They didn't call it The Pouncer. *The Witch cries - they didn't call it The Crier And now in Left 4 Dead 2: *The Charger charges - They DID call it that. *The Spitter spits - What are the odds. >_> How would you call it? Zikkun 02:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) LOL, dude! I'm making my own video game, and a huge buff guy IS going to be called the Smasher. You read my mind! When I first herd about the Smoker I thought the only reason they called it that was becuase Licker was taking by Capcom. But then I went "Wait...they also have a Hunter" I think they did want to call it somthing differnt to keep up the tradition of calling it something it's not quite but that would be hard. Tackler? No he dose that. Um...Runner? Mini Tank? Then you got the Spitter...well they certiantly couldn't call her Swallower now could they? I think Luger would have been comincal and Acider dosen't sound right. I think they just had to call it as they did becuase they couldn't think of anything else. Crossy the Coward 03:42, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Smoker comes from a time when the Smoker's smoke was supposed to do actual damage. Darkman 4 03:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Scuse me, but the boomer also explodes. You are leaving out information. Also, I have really thought about the smoker, and i really just cannot think of any other catchy name for it. The only thing that really comes to mind is Licker, which just sounds stupid.---Vaxnil I know, though I thought he was orginally suppose to appaer in a cloud of smoke and grab a survivor and poof him away. (?) I wish the smoke did damage. Wouldn't it make more sence if it was a posion filed effect? Anyways if they kept the orginal idea then Smoker could have still been kept becuase he would really would have been Teleporter.Crossy the Coward 03:49, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :It does do damage; it's just set to zero. :P Darkman 4 03:49, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ... Ok... BTW, did you see the ownage in that video. It took a guy in green at 80 somthing to incap in like five seconds^^ It will be so much more fun to play as the infected and so much more frustrating to play Humans. Also imagine you become the big strong Charger and your like "YEAH!!!" And then Nick comes up behind you with a Criket Bat. So many knew Fail's to accomplish.^^ :Actually, I'm kinda worried about the spitter's and Charger's power. If the Survivors were incapped in five seconds, that means you won't even have enough time to scream "Oh shit run!" before you get killed while playing Expert! And without some sort of closet technic on Expert, it'll be near impossible to beat the finales. :No seriously, it does. One of the server variables allows you to set the Smoker's smoke damage; it is set at zero by default. Darkman 4 03:56, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah it really does. :o I saw a mod on SourceMod that you can add the damage back into the game. By the way, you guys should join the IRC channel, it's faster. :D About the Spitter, maybe the Toxicicator? ...nevermind. Zikkun 04:02, 24 July 2009 (UTC) the spitter makes a hacking sound so should we call her....hacker or something T?he Hoarker would be cool!:b-ill97 The Melter? The Ugly-er? The Melee Spamming N00bz Scrambler? The The Silent Hill Copyright Infringer? I think they should stop naming them with -er. I mean the Tank, The mudmen (mudwomen) and hazmat-dudes seems better for me Anyway this video shows how hard it is for the survivors now that there's a spitter/charger 2FyNc57Fsks I'm sorry if this has nothing to do with this but how do I make so my wep is longer away from me, I mean on the video you can see the arm and the whole gun, for me you can just see the front of the gun. That makes most of the weps look ugly.--DeikO 21:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :The Tank is a massive beast, like a Tank (though originally and in it's file names it is referred to as "Hulk". Tee hee), the Boomer originally was going to just explode, and the onomatopoeia for an explosion is "Boom". Smokers have a trail of smoke and make a smoke cloud when they die. Hunters hunt like freaking cats. Witch is called the witch cause it sounds like something else. ;) (Haha, I kid, I kid.) But really, it's probably just cause she's a girl, and she's somewhat manipulative. Think of Hansel and Gretel, the witch lured them into the house of candy thinking they'd have a good time. The Witch lures people to thinking she's innocent (like in the intro video) only to kill them. The Charger also slams people into the ground, so they could have called him "The Slammer". I wouldn't worry about names too much. I mean as long as they don't call them, "That one zombie that does that thing." Or "Oh no! Look! It's that thing!" =P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] 11:13, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::"Rawr! Tank Smash!" Powers38Talk 15:39, 17 August 2009 (UTC) You know i would have called the spitter the long range single bolt vomiter lol.User:Tanks Hunter Since she is now luminous what about Glower? Uch, Glower goo! Meh, I like Spitter anyway. User:SandyK1LL :The Witch should've been called the Siren. She essentially attempts to lure the Survivors to their death.--Legendary231 05:56, November 12, 2009 (UTC) But siren doesn't have the ring...and i thnk she;s just sad, i mean,youd be sad too if you were a zombie,in your underwear,have pale skin and 4 people decide they want disturb you with their loud guns,and pill parties--JoeHanSon 05:58, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Tank= "ultra-melee super muscled running large arm-swinging gorilla- burn it if you see it HOLY SH- you have died but will be rescued soon".......... Monster. DisMEMBAH 17:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Ugh.... Oh Gawd........ Everyone zoom in to the picture as close as you can and look in to her face and notice every detail. Stare at it for 3 minutes and see if you can take the uglyness. Me and my brother couldnt. I swear she looks like one of my teachers from school LOL Anyone else know someone who looks like a Spitter? : Yeah! Myself! --WaffleMania 21:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Anyways... The Spitters main ability isnt spiting on survivors and hurting them. Its to get Suviviors to move out of a corner or closet or hiding spot. For an example if 4 suvivors were in a corner killing zombies and not taking much damage, that is where the Spitter comes to place. It would spit acid in that corner causing damage to the survivors forcing them to move from the spot. To me its a pretty good idea for a new special infected. But its sooo.........Disturbing. Do the challenge at the top of the of the message plzzzzzzzzzz. Good special Infected but it makes the witch look like a girl scout crying. it is one of the most uglyiest thing I have seen in the F***ing history of F***ing Time!--Kirby888 17:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :...It looks like something out of Silent Hill. :I'm frightened. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 17:31, 24 July 2009 (UTC) she looks too stereotypical they need to get rid of her pig tails then boom perfect Totemtrouser 07:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 07:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I think the pigtails are supposed to add to her strangeness. How does that look "stereotypical," anyway? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 14:33, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Can't....take....ugliness..... MY EYES!!!!!!! Dabrules 11:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC) she looks like the hillbilly girl in like every cartoon....except witout a jaw Totemtrouser 20:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 20:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC) OMG i will die if i see that the left 4 dead 2. Well in the south we think pig tails are more sexy than HATS!!! but not beer pick up trucks shotguns or HORSES i love horses...--Kirby888 01:52, 26 July 2009 (UTC) 18:27, 28 July 2009 (UTC) What will the last boss infected might look like? What do you guys think? I hope it can fly :p-(ill97) flying infected is the last thing i would like to see on this planet (next to spitter)what would be a good infected would be some thing anoying that slows you down.--Kirby888 01:59, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I have an idea:The Sneaker,and infected capable of tempoarily going invisible (Mutation in body that allows body to become transparent and invisible),it's goal is to pick off infected,=heres a combo that would be good. Spitter splits up group so that everyone is on there own. Charger takes forces survivors to retreat to a nearby cabin Sneaker uses it's stealth kill (A tendril that goes down the survivors neck and instantly kills them) in two survivors,then the combo is repeated,and the survivors die. There could be more,i want an infected that could be tougher than the tank. Mr.Wolf 17:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC) The chance of there being an instant kill infected is unlikely. Only the Smoker can instant kill and it's unknown how many of those spots will be in L4D2. Also turning invisble was orginally design for the hunter but deem unblance. There is already a rumor that the last infected to be reveal will be the Spiker. His body is covered in spikes and he charges into the surviors to send his spikes everywhere so they can't hide behind boxes or watercoolers like in L4D 1. It almost sounds like the orginal Boomer but there are many differnt credible sites running this rumor as possible. We'll have to wait and see. 18:28, 28 July 2009 (UTC) no offense but that stealth idea is.....not so real if you think about it. Invisible? How could and infection create that i doute that a mutation can do that. That would be way to hard for survivors to spot before death. Why its a horrible idea: The Sneaker is to hard to spot and to make it more hard you made it invisible and can kill in one hit. Im sorry the Sneaker is not Jesus. And get in to reality bout invisibilty. But i heard about the spiker sounds great. --Kirby888 16:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) The sneaker sounds like the spy and if its instakill he could drop from a roof and perform the instakill really fast to kill a survivor and repeat the process to ruin the game.But if this idea was combined with the screamer,(Bound in straight jacket so no melee or climb, he would evolve to do this.--Ill97 17:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I just have to say: This is the most f***** up infected there is. Also, when i got to the end of the tank page, i saw "spitter" but thought it said "splitter." That got me to thinking. Maybe there should be an infected with an arm that acts like a huge blade, like alex's in prototype. It could be called the splitter, or, if that is too close to spitter, call it the cutter. It could do a lot of damage, and then if it kills a survivor, it decapitates a limb, or cuts the person in half, down the middle. I mean, you can already blast off a zombie's arm or leg of, so why couldn't they do that. If anyone likes this, and has contact with valve, could you tell them about my idea? I can't contact them 4 some reason... SuperMutantSlayer450. :You're thinking of Dead Space, dude. --AshesToAshes 16:46, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :That doesn't really sound like something that would be in Left 4 Dead, more like something in Resident Evil or Silent Hill...that probably does exist in Silent Hill. Left 4 Dead's enemy designs go more for something that is physically possible, somehow, and not growing a blade out of your hand to kill people. And not to mention, that would probably be a pain to animate—a Survivor hobbling around with one arm. Great. Besides, they probably already know what their newest Special Infected will be, and I don't think there will be any others. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 04:28, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Stigma: when it decapitates a survivor, it kills it. that was my idea. But, yeah, that does sound like sumthin from silent hill. such an awesome game... Oh and, stigma: where u trying to make me feel bad and make me think my idea sucks? or am i just taking your text a little to offensively? SuperMutantSlayer450 :While your idea isn't exactly the same as the Witch, it's still pretty close in overall concept...a close range infected that does heavy damage. I think it would be cool if, when a Witch one-shots a player on expert mode, if did lop off its victim's limb or head, though. (So long as they don't make the severed head a physics object...I guarantee you players will play kickball with it.)--Jiangyingzi 08:14, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Of course I wasn't. You're overreacting a little. I was just saying that that really doesn't follow the rest of the Infection in their mutations. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 14:21, 13 August 2009 (UTC) How did the blades get stuck to his arms with the cutter idea? And is SuperMutantslayer450 a real profile? 1. yes, SuperMutantSlayer450 is a real profile. if u search it and it doesnt come up, try Supermutantslayer450. 2. The infection just messed up someone's arm, and made it a blade. But, after all of this, it does sound like it wouldn't fit into L4D. i still think its a cool idea, though. SuperMutantSlayer450 Wow that blade arm crap idea um sucks. I'm sorry but Stigma gots a point with realism. THa blade idea would remind me of the guy on the cover of Prototype. Or Altair from assasains creed. What I want to know is how acid gets in the spitters body? Does the infection like give it acid? Also that picture of the spitter in the gamplay below in the article that looks nothing like the super awesome creepy spitter from the main picture. Oh for people who get the game and want to find the spitter easily it glows green.--Kirby888 20:47, September 10, 2009 (UTC) The blade arm idea wasnt bad. the blade in the arm isnt entirly unrealistic either, it is possible that the infection cuased some kind of bone growth or somthing like the fingers to merge together into som kind of blade. maybe it would be more of a crushing attack than a stabbing one. all in all,there is a hard-to-find line when going for realism in a zombie apocolypes and i dont think anyone's idea should be deemed a crap idea unless its complettly unfeazable like an infected that shoots lazors out of its eyes and craps puppys--Just Some Guy720 11:15, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Thx Just Some Guy, that's pretty much my idea, the whole bown growth thing. You are the first person to actually say it was a good idea. Oh, and Kirby, YOU SUK.--Supermutantslayer450 22:28, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Says the guy who can't spell suck. it's my opinion and I can say whatever I want about it. Doesn't sound like such a good infected. What does he do he stabs you and you can't move and wait for another player to beat him off you? Thats hunter. Jockey took the jumping and controling idea. We all ready have the witch with something sharpe. And this post is about the spitter not a mutant chef with chopping arms. --Kirby888 20:35, October 23, 2009 (UTC) LOOKS LIKE YOUR MOM! ---Legion- 00:27, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ugh... anyone could stare at spitter's face for 5 min and didn't sick could be have seen spitter's mom/nick's grandma...Crazy al594 05:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) As an answer to Kirby, I should think the acid comes from the stomach. As you can see the stomach seems slightly mutated. And our stomach secretes hydrochloric acid during digestion so yeah probably the infection caused the spitter to produce the acid in larger amounts. And im sorry but i have to agree with the realism part, a blade arm zombie would really ruin that aspect of the game for me :P 09:24, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Damage In the video above you can see the spitter spit on the roof of the building. At the bottom right corner is Nicks health. it was 80 than it hit 55 in a matter of seconds. It could also be the help of common infected but common infected damage isnt much since only one hit him while he was on top of the roof. That spitters damage is dangerous.--Kirby888 03:44, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :By what it seems it does 5 damage in 0.75 seconds on Normal. Poeringu 12:40, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Edit: It does the same damage as a hunter (10 per sec, 5 in half sec). Poeringu 12:58, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I tested it and if you stand in the puddle the whole time it does 3 quarters worth of your heath worth of damage--Boomman97 13:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Question Because The Spitters been added that now makes 7 Special Infected, and soon to be 8. With all these Infected how will this all work out with random spawning stuff? Like will you have a 1 in 8 chance of being a Boomer? Or will we pick in the lobby, each knowing different infected will longer spawn times than others? Write back! 07:30, 26 July 2009 (UTC) xN4UGHTYUTT3Rx :I don't think anyone knows how it's going to work just yet. It will probably remain limited to three to four special infected (plus a boss infected, if one's around), but different ones will spawn in so you'll get different combinations of them. If versus mode is still going to max at eight players then the number of specials will likely be limited by that. :I also think the mystery special infected is going to be a boss type, like the tank and the witch. Just my opinion.--Jiangyingzi 08:19, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I thought of something,what if the poster showed infected pouncing the survivors? it could show everyones name, and would be hilarious! I hope valve reads this, it would be a great add-on to the game! -ill97 :what? anyway i think it will be like this 1 in 4 chance of a jocky,1 in 4 chance of a hunter 1 in 4 chance of distance pinner(smoker, charger) 1 in 4 chance of a support( spitter, boomer)--JoeHanSon 04:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Jenny who? I move for the immediate deletion of this line: "The concept of the spitter is very similar to a zombie of the same name from Jenny Romanchuk's The Zombie Hunters comic." The concept of the Spitter is similar to any number of movie / comic / video game antagonists I could mention. Comparing it to some barely-known webcomic is irrelevant, unless it can be supported that the devs are fans. Anyone opposed to me deleting this line?--Jiangyingzi 17:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Addition: I'm opposed to the addition of this Romanchuk entry because users might think Valve cribbed ideas from her. However, the notion of a zombie that spits acid or corrosive vomit is much older than Romanchuk's comic. For instance, the Bloated Butcher enemies from the 1996 shooter Blood had a ranged vomit attack. Here is its wiki page. Here's the thing: if Romanchuk deserves mention here, so does everybody else who's ever had a similar concept. It would be a long list.--Jiangyingzi 20:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :In my book anything that isn't confirmed by the creators (Valve in our situation) is fanon, and therefore it is not meant to be here and needed to be removed. I'm not against that trivia, but the guy who added this trivial information should send a mail to Gabe Newell as a question, most of the time he answers and doesn't shy to admit such information. :D Zikkun 21:11, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Steriotypes and the "spiker" The spiker would be a cool idea if he could throw spines to slow the survivors down (Spiker throws spine, hits nick, pins him to ground/wall/mardigras float, nick stops to pull spike out , horde turns up/ hunter punces/smoker tongues him.) it would solve the issue of coherrent survivors rucshing foward, giving the most organised survivors somthing hard to avoid dealing with(tanks are shot, smokers melee'd, hunters sniped, witches cr0wned, ect) a bony spike would need yanking out of the wall, slowing the survivors down unless they leave the poor guy behind. Steriotypes came up recently, with the spitter in mind. In my opinoin, all the SI are steriotypes in one way or another. (charger- hillbilly, smoker- druggie, Hunter- Urbanite ect) (I'm not signed in. d'oh. - AstralShapeShifter wed, aug 19th, 2009) Can we see? I wanna see this new model. Anyone care to find a pic? Strong I :http://i31.tinypic.com/hurcd3.jpg - pick one. Strong I ::I want the old Spitter back. This one looks too much like my aunt. :( --AshesToAshes 16:43, September 8, 2009 (UTC) still....disturbing,but i like it ALOT better without those ponytails....uuugh those were freaky--JoeHanSon 20:09, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Wow the spitter isnt cool anymore looks like a female boomer now, and thats boring we already got a boomer the old look is so creepy and awesome but the reason they changed it wss because it was ONCE AGAIN hard to see through the crowd. The old spitters head was to thin and small so you woundnt be able to tell if common or spitter. So make it glow green and fat. But I'm okay with the look. But look at that thing its the tallest special ever! sorry smoker but the spitter beats ya! in length that is......--Kirby888 20:58, September 11, 2009 (UTC) boss monsters the boomer,the witch,the hunter,the smoker,the tank,the horde,the charger,the mudmen,the spitter. :Please sign your posts. And that is kinda incorrect :P Special Infected:-(Old) Boomer. Smoker. Hunter. Tank. Witch Special Infected:- (New) Charger. Spitter. Jockey. Uncommon Common (A.k.a Those things which will make you swear at the screen and maybe ragequit.) Riot-Gear Infected (Can be killed with melees to the front FYI.) Hazmat Suited Infected (Haha, Must be annoying for that guy!) Mudman (These are fast little buggers. If your in the swamp and theres mud on your screen, a horde right around you, a tank coming and a smoker waiting to tentacle rape you, whatever the hell you do, Make sure you have a large stock of ammo for the next guy for when you die.)-- 15:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) - Oh no wait, WaffleMania here, just not signed in :O You typed boomer twice. ILL FIX IT! Wrong for uncommon. Riot gear infected takes at least 6 hits with a melee weapon to the front and lots of shots. Which is why we shoot or slash his back.--Kirby888 22:45, November 5, 2009 (UTC) So yea, This is actually the new boomer : If you watch the videos, you can clearly see that when the "Female boomer" fires it's bile, then it shrinks into "the Spitter". Sort of like the spitter is storing a ton of gunk inside itself and then completely expels it. Put simply, A balloon with it's air being let out fast.-- 20:31, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ~Hm, that could work.--Thatonel4d90210 :Um, what are you talking about? In the one video I'm aware of that even shows the female Boomer, the nearby Spitter is a separate Infected that comes around the corner. When the Spitter is chased around the corner and takes refuge through a doorway the still-active female Boomer accompanies the Common Infected around the corner in pursuit of Ellis, and by the time he is jumped by the Jockey she is nowhere to be seen. The female Boomer is never seen vomiting. And even so, your theory demands quite alot of unfeasible physical changes to take place as a result of 'deflating'. Like change in hair colour, clothing, body proportion and the Spitter's instantly eroded mouth. And that's not even mentioning the fact that bile and stomach acid are two very different digestive substances... SteveZombie 22:27, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Adding to that, when the "Female Boomer" runs up to Ellis it warns "Shove Boomers back before shooting." Note: The Female Boomer IS seen vomiting, but only a split second at 1:39.Sniper Rofl 23:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, you're right. I take that part back. SteveZombie 23:21, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry but that is stupid to say. There are pictures of a actual female boomer on boomer wiki page. Tis is da proof.--Kirby888 22:42, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ¬¬ I really didnt want to see this http://www.uploaddeimagens.com.br/imagem/ver/spitteruw.JPG [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.]]Ѭ, 18:40, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Oh my God that is the hottest thing I have ever seen. SteveZombie 21:55, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I came. Wondercheese 21:57, October 13, 2009 (UTC) What a party girl! --Kirby888 22:40, November 5, 2009 (UTC) X-Ray? Hey, if it's not too much trouble, come someone find the No Mercy X-ray image of the elongated neck? Well quit being lazy and find it :D [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.]]Ѭ 15:16, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Is this the correct X-Ray? Fadm tyler 09:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :That's the one! --[[User:surlyanduncouth|''' surlyanduncouth ]] talk] [ ] 10:43, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll add it to the Trivia section and see what people think. Fadm tyler 11:47, November 3, 2009 (UTC) New Image Whered you get the new spitter image? It seems like it was in the opening scene for it.--Prof. 21:57, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Its from the new trailer. Check it out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1zj3bUqs50 --[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'''The Scat Man]]450 ROAR! 22:00, October 23, 2009 (UTC) EPIC Trailer... EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC UBER (C-c-c-combo breaker!) TRAILER!!! Man thats awesome. Now, if theres ANYONE I can relate to, it's Ellis, not because of kill all the sons of !#&^%$, but because of all the guns he took, in other words, my motto is: "When in doubt, BREAK OUT THE BIG GUNZ!!"!--Prof. 00:16, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I thought you were going to say you could relate to him because he got his ass kicked in every scene of the trailer. Did you notice he was the only one to be attacked by SI?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 01:49, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ... Uhm.. HEY!!! Atleast I'm like Ellis in that you can't keep me down with killing me. You should see me when I'm angry and off me PEELZ!!!--Prof. 02:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of the trailer, when Coach is killing the zombies attacking ellis, when the chainsaw has buzzed past the shoulder area, it appears to scream in pain. Not to mention Ellis only unraps the smoker tongue on his chest area, but when hes saying "Hollleey shit..." it appears off him all together.--Prof. 16:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Useless??? I was wondering while playing the demo, is The Spitter a bit... useless? As Valve is trying to stop campers and keep survivors moving the maps have changed. having more open areas rather than cramped buildings. so is The Spitter really going to be able to help? i know valve has included a few choke points but survivors an easily avoid the goo. what do you think? there goal is to stop campers....the pulled out all the stops, and made it impossible to camp so the things they made to stop campers are useless,of course,i wouldn't know,i'm stuck with a dam 360--JoeHanSon 06:49, November 2, 2009 (UTC) There are a number of things the spitter can do. I have had the Spitter spit on me while pounced/snared/pummeled and the amount of damage that does is staggering. There is also the idea of halting survivors for a few moments to buy time for the infected team (since the spitter's main attack recharges quickly.) or to do as much damage as possible. And (although I still need to test it) I think the damage for the goo is exponential or increasing the longer one stands in it. --Dwarf Ninjas 13:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) after playing the demo, the spitter is NOT useless, that goo does so much damage,it makes the hover dam look small( ha ha), combine that with the slow-down affect of the horde, and you've gota dead survivor--JoeHanSon 05:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) It looks useless but the spitter isn't just for camping, it's also for downed survivors. Example: Coach is down, nick comes to help, while nick is getting coach up spitter goo! Nick and Coach go down and burn up in the acid. The Spitter is NOT useless.--Kirby888 22:39, November 5, 2009 (UTC) During a gauntlet event the Spitter can spit ahead of the survivors path and slow them down while the spit clears up. So no there s one reason why the spitter isn't useless. The Irony for me is, I now have to camp BECAUSE of the spitter xD. srsly, she is always in a doorway I must pass when I kill her, forcing me to wait it out until the spit disappears, by which point a Horde spawns from the doorway. Also, I've been caught in a horde and under a hunter when I got spat on. Dead (not incap, DEAD) in about 5 seconds. This is especially annoying when playing as bots, since they will avoid you like the plague if you get incapped in a pool of spit. This usually guarentees your death since by the time the puddle disappears, so much of your HP is already gone that you'd bleed out before they can even reach you. Ugh, hate the long neck Bi*ches. Deathhacker 00:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Its not even just that. Depending on the map, she can also split up the party for a little while. EWWWWW Has anyone looked at her feet! she has like 2 toes. kinda like a bird... Stupid post i know Galaxyguy26 19:13, November 6, 2009 (UTC) She has 10 toes. :P Though on her right foot her big toe is sort of off to the side... [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I have noticed her feet for a while, but it seems unlikely that kind of mutation would occur in something designed to vomit acid. I would think the big "toe" wasn't a toe at all, but, from the angle of the picture, could be an exposed calcaneus (also known as the "heel bone") of her foot after the skin and muscle tissue around it were burned, like parts of her legs and clothes, by streams of acid from her mouth. The bird-like toes you are mentioning could simply be her foot after being malformed by the same acid. Anyone want to verify and/or edit the page saying so? Of course, I could be wrong- just a theory that would make more sense... Let's just hope she doesn't get a beak >_> --Umbreon-0 17:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey. Remember when the Spitter had high heels? They molded to the shape of the shoes.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 22:12, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Jumping Rumour in the article it says the spitter may be able to jump high distances. i also read somewhere that u can play as infected if u hack the demo, so could some one check this out or post a link of that video where she jumps thanks --Galaxyguy26 22:22, November 7, 2009 (UTC) The jumping is perfectly normal jumping. I'm guessing high jumping was cut shortly after it was added. --NovaSilisko 01:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) New picture? Can somebody please get a better picture of the Spitter? Sure, it's not really a top-priority subject, but the current picture is all orange and jpeg-y, and the acid is green, not transparent like the picture shows. If somebody could get a cleaner picture of the Spitter on a more "neutral" lighted level, such as Dead Center or the start of Hard Rain, it'd be very nice of you. Oh, and save as PNG or something. 08:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I agree. StrongIntelligent Spit Projectile Basically another image request, if someone could get a picture of what the Spitter actually spits, while it's mid air, that'd be good. I mainly ask because the projectile seems to be brown, rather than a green blob. So it's hard to tell what it is, wondering if it's like a water balloon type of thing before it smacks the ground or whatever.--CloudT 19:38, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Is it just me or Has anyone notice that you can see the Spitters G-String?--Chairman Jack the Black 02:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's just you. Nah, I kid. It's actually pretty obvious. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:33, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Dumby.---Legion- 19:03, April 11, 2010 (UTC) er...why are we LOOKING for this? DisMEMBAH 17:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) i don't know but i think i'm gonna puke...Crazy al594 06:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Just to torment you more, she also has a camel toe. I found this out when making a Gmod image once and I was posing a Spitter ragdoll. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) purpose wat's the purpose of a spitter. all the other special infected have a noted purpose like so "The Hunter was designed to punish the survivors that have wandered from the others rather than attacking the main pack. They serve as the "strong-arm" of the Infected, being very adept at finishing off survivors. By coordinating with other Infected, the Hunter becomes a valuable ally, and a deadly foe." so wat's hers? 02:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :To punish the use of 'corner camping' that ruins games. People who clump in a corner or closet will be hurt a lot by her acid spit, forcing them to come out and be vulnerable to something other than a Tank. Fadm tyler 00:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : :What is the spitter? Some used-to-be hooker? First Spitters Since the Spitter did not appear in Left 4 dead 1 or The Sacrifice Comic, can it be considered that she, the Jockey and the Charger have only existed as early as the events of Dead Center? Did the first spitters become spitters immediatley before Left 4 Dead 2?. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 22:32, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :They could be newly developed Infected, ones that only developed in the South or were simply never encountered by the first group. Considering the Mercy Hospital X-Ray, them simply not seeing one has some backing. Fadm tyler 18:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :3 she's so......pretteh :3 Or so Nick apperently thinks... !GamerGirlAmanda1~ 00:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC)!GamerGirlAmanda1~ : oh, you think so, last time i saw her in the game i almost got a heart attack. : because she's show up behind a door i just open.Crazy al594 03:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC)